


The past and the present

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The Lego Movie 2, lego - Fandom, thelegomovie2 - Fandom, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, thelegomovie2, tlm2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: A fluffy fanfic where Emmet comforts Rex who feels bad about what he did.





	The past and the present

The past and the present

(LEGO MOVIE TWO SPOILERS!!!)  
(A cute and fluffy fanfic of Emmet comforting a sad Rex)

It was 2 in the morning, Rex was asleep in bed, sweat ran down his forehead as he fidgeted under the covers. "N-No-" he whimpered in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, or rather a flashback to his past life as he slept.

 

Emmet laid before him, his hair was a mess and he was crying. "R-Rex...please..." he whimpered. 'I'M SORRY!' Rex's mind screamed out however the words that came out his mouth were completely different. "It's for your own good, Emmet. You're gonna have ta toughen up the hard way." It was like Rex couldn't control himself, trapped inside a body he can't move himself only to witness the horrible things he was doing before him. Emmet coughed and tried to get up but it was hopeless, he couldn't even move. "Rex...please, don't do this." Rex only scoffed as he turned his back to him and walked away. 'NO NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND-' Rex's inner voice screamed, he could hear Emmet's cries behind him. "See ya soon Emmet, don't worry, you won't die. You'll only wish you could."

 

Rex screamed as he shot awake and began to hyperventilate. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, now a crying Rex was a very rare thing but he found himself crying a lot more now ever since he found out the truth. He was reborn as a separate person, a different person from Emmet in a different body with his own soul which was saved and placed into this new body, however it looked exactly the same, it's just now him and Emmet are two separate people so there would be no problems and Rex can live the life Emmet feels he deserves. He had no memory of what he had done but after finally discovering the truth he couldn't forgive himself. He hurt Emmet. His best friend, or vest friend as he liked to call him. The last thing he would do he actually did. Emmet only recently knew that Rex found out about who he really is and what he was but he had no idea the impact was so big on him. Rex began to hate himself, he hated himself for hurting his friends and yet he didn't hate Emmet, it's all so confusing to him. If they are now officially separate are they even related in anyway? This was something Rex wondered for a while but according to Dr Fox, a friend of Unikitty, he isn't related to Emmet, he isn't related to anyone. It's as if he was just a creation, with no blood relative. It is just his soul which has been saved. Rex was relieved that science has explained to him he isn't Emmet, so he can freely hate himself without feeling any guilt of hating Emmet, after all he is guilty enough as is. He wiped his tears and grit his teeth, this was something he would never ever forgive himself for. They don't understand... even if he wasn't actually responsible for it, even if he is just a different person now it was still him from a past life, he still did those things even if they insist he didn't. He still hurt his friends. He still hurt Emmet. Rex broke out into a full blown sob, he couldn't keep it in anymore, he can't cry quietly like he used to it's all just too much. 

 

Emmet yawned as he got up, he felt the need to pee so he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, slowly wobbling around as he was tired. He then heard a noise which made him jump. "H-hello? Ghost? Are you here?" He asked as he looked around, Lucy insists that ghosts aren't real but Emmet is willing to believe in anything. "It's ok ghost, I won't hurt you." He said again as he looked but then he listened to the noise more carefully, it sounded like...crying? Emmet followed the noise to try and find this "upset ghost" but found himself stood in front of Rex's door, the crying was coming from there. "Rex...?" He said quietly in shock. "No, it couldn't be. Rex never cries." Emmet opened the door just a crack to take a peek, expecting a crying ghost, maybe a crying raptor but Emmet was in for a shock to see the toughest and coolest guy he knows is sobbing his eyes out. "Rex?!" He called out and Rex gasped as he saw Emmet. "G-Get out, kid!" He shouted. Emmet ran over to Rex, ignoring his command. "Rex, you're crying! What's wrong?!" He asked all worried. Rex sniffled and looked away. "You wouldn't understand now get lost!" He snapped again, but no matter what he says Emmet isn't going to leave him alone. "HEY I SAID GET L-" Rex was cut off to feel Emmet hug him tightly. Rex went completely silent as he felt the warm embrace of Emmet's hug. It actually calmed him down a little and much to Emmet's surprise he actually hugged back. Rex sniffled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Emmet, a little too tight for his liking though. Rex began to sob again as he held his vest friend tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.   
"...Rex." Emmet said softly as he rubbed his back. He knew what he was talking about. "I'm so sorry, Em...I'm such a monster, I'm a monster to have hurt someone as special as you." He sniffled. Emmet shushed him and grabbed a tissue for Rex to blow into. "T-Thanks." He sniffled as he grabbed it and blew into it. Emmet gently patted his back as the muscular man sighed. "Emmet...I know, I know you're just gonna say it's all in the past but what I've done is unforgivable...you're honestly a complete idiot to have given a guy like me a second chance." Rex immediately regretted what he said 'An idiot, Rex? Really? Damn I thought you couldn't become any more of a jerk.'  
"Well if that's the case I'm glad to be an idiot." Emmet said. Rex looked at the slightly shorter and chubby male. "You really like me, ey, kid." He said with a light chuckle. Emmet nodded and hugged him. "You're my vest friend after all!" Rex sighed as the affectionate young man cuddled him. "Even after all I've done?" Emmet nodded and smiled. "Even after all you've done. You were just in a hard place." Rex looked at Emmet and tried to hold back the tears that threaten to leak out. "Emmet..." he said in a croaky voice. Emmet looked at him.  
"Thank you..." he said as he hugged him and Emmet smiled and hugged back. "There is really no need to thank me." He said with a warm smile as Rex held onto him. "There is, you've made me feel joy, you've given me life. You've given me another chance. You really gotta be the kindest person I know." Emmet smiles and blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Aww shucks! You're making me blush!" Rex snorted a little and rubbed his eyes. Emmet gave Rex one final hug. "Now, I need to pee. But if you want I could sleep with you?" Emmet asked. Rex shook his head. "Thanks, tough guy, but I'm fine." Emmet sighed. "Well ok, if you insist but I'm definitely taking you for ice cream tomorrow and it's going to be on me!" He said as he left the room. Rex smiled. "Sounds good." Emmet left the room and Rex laid back in bed with a smile. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all, if someone as pure as Emmet could like him then why shouldn't he try and like himself too.


End file.
